I Found Safety In You
by winchesterandsons
Summary: Okay so this was originally titles Safe in Your Arms. I deleted it and edited it some but it's all the same. Clint and Natasha share some confessions on the roof late one night. Clintasha one shot.


**Well, what do I say. this fic came from a roleplay with the lovely Wholock's Warlock. We met on omegle and, well, this happened. :) **

**I, sadly, do not own Marvel. **

**I wish I did. That'd be nice.**

* * *

Natasha stood on the roof of the Avengers tower late one night. She was rudely awoken by nightmares, which wasn't unusual. She leaned up against the railing, her hands were balled up in the sleeves of her over-sized long sleeved shirt. Her shorts weren't doing much to shield her legs from the cold night air of New York in the Fall. She could hear footsteps behind her, wondering if she wasn't the only one awake.

"Nice night isn't it?" She heard a voice say behind her. Confirming her suspicion that she wasn't the only one awake. She turned around to see the smiling face of Clint. They had been spending a lot of time together in recent times since they were assigned to the same missions most of the time.

"Yeah, it's nice." Natasha responded, a soft smile gracing her features. "Why are you still up?" She asked, knowing one of Clint's favorite things to do was sleep.

"Probably the same as you." He smiled sweetly at her as he came to stand next to her.

"Nightmares?" She asked, barely above a whisper as if someone else was listening. "That's why I'm up."

Clint nodded, a small sad smile tugging at his mouth. "Want to talk about it? Now would be the best time since everyone's asleep like normal people."

"It just brought back memories that I thought I had put to rest many years ago." Natasha admitted, looking down at the city below them. "What was yours about?"

"Thing's that are better left forgotten." Natasha could hear the sadness in his voice, it was something they both had in common. Both being haunted by their past.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said resting her head on his shoulder. "I know the feeling." she smirked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

He hugged her, which made her feel safe. It was almost like he was protecting her from her own past. "Thank you." she said, the sound of her voice muffled by his shoulder. She leaned into the hug, feeling safe in his arms.

"Glad I could help." Natasha could hear the smile in his voice. Clint had always been able to cheer her up.

Natasha pressed a kiss against his cheek, settling back into his arms. "I don't know much about your past, but whatever it was that is keeping you from sleeping, it's over. It's gone now." She said to Clint, trying to convince herself the same thing.

Clint laughed, a sound that left the air lonely when it ended. "I wish I could say the same to you."

"I was six when my parents were killed and I was taken. Trained, to become this killing machine." she spoke softly, memories flooding her mind.

He seemed surprised that she had told him anything, which was expected. Natasha wasn't aware that she kept everything bottled up inside so she wouldn't have to cope with it. "I'm sorry." He answered, and she knew he really was.

"I know." Natasha replied, looking up at him under he long lashes. "I am too."

He smiled sadly, kissing her forehead affectionately. "Thank you." She said, her face inches away from his. Clint leaned forward slowly, almost as if he was uncertain. She smiled before pressing her lips against his, her hands on his cheeks pulling his face closer to hers. He kissed her back immediately with almost no hesitation as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She parted her lips some, letting her tongue run over his bottom lip. Natasha had feelings for Clint, and has since he brought her back to SHIELD alive instead of dead. She was happy they were finally doing this, and she could tell he was too. He kissed her back passionately and she could feel a smile tugging at his lips when they kissed.

As the kiss became slower, she couldn't help but smile too. Natasha then realized that she had forgotten all about her nightmare. She'd forgotten every single horrible thing that had ever happened to her. All she knew was Clint and her memories with him. Just being with him had that effect on her and she loved every second of it.

* * *

**Well, there you go. :)**

**Hope Natasha wasn't too out of character. I have a feeling she was but this is so sweet I had to post it.**

**Read and Review. :)**

**-Erin. **


End file.
